Sealed With A Kiss
by FinchelSmut
Summary: Not a Finchel fic, but Monchele!  Cory has a booming career and barely ever gets to see Lea. He decides to take a break from acting to spend some alone time with his favorite person.
1. I Missed You

**A/N:** This is my very first Monchele fic! It's a future fic. :)  
>Hope you guys like it! Review! :)<p>

Multi Chaptered. :)

* * *

><p>Lea sighed as she crawled out of bed, on a rainy, early morning in New York City. She was so tired, and drowsy from her awake, and all she wanted to do was so back to bed.<p>

But she couldn't. She had to start her day of course.

She had a date with the one and only, Cory Monteith tonight. There was no way she would let that slip.

He was finally back from shooting another movie, and she couldn't wait to see him. Ever since Glee had ended, she only did a couple of movies and had a couple of random photo shoots she did every once and a while. But Cory worked himself. Sometimes she thought he worked way too hard and he needed to slow down a bit, but it was working for him. He was an amazing actor, after all.

After she broke up with Theo, she knew that her and Cory would be getting a lot closer. And they did. But they never moved as fast as she would've liked. He was never in the tabloids much about hooking up with other celebrities, so she was wondering what was taking him so long, and why he wouldn't just make a move on her already.

But even though they weren't technically together, it was still an amazing feeling that they actually could be.

She knew that Theo and her weren't ever a match made in heaven, because she always kind of had a thing for Cory. So she decided it was time that she should call things off with him, and finally tell Cory her true feelings.

After all of that drama went down, Cory and Lea remained friends. They were a lot closer than before, but they never did anything besides an occasional make out.

Lea always wanted it to go farther, and she'd be lying if she said she'd never tried it. She didn't know if he just wasn't feeling it, or what was going on. But tonight she was determined to figure it out.

* * *

><p>She decided to get her hair and makeup done, just so the night was a little bit more special. She missed him so much. She just wanted to look stunning for him.<p>

Her hair was in a messy up-do that reminded her a bit of her hair at the 2011 Golden Globes, but it was a tad messier. Her makeup was very neutral and normal, and she felt beautiful.

She'd always been confident but this was just a boost. She had no clue what she would wear to the date, but she just figured a short dress for a bit of teasing would do the trick perfectly.

As she stepped out of the beauty salon (She still didn't feel like enough of a celebrity to have her own hair and makeup artist. She would rather be out and about in her favorite city anyway.) She felt very refreshed and excited about the events that would take place that evening.

Lea had always loved spending time with Cory just hanging around and watching movies, but something about going on a romantic date just made her giddy. She wanted it to be special.

She couldn't figure out her dress now, because when she checked her phone she realized she had to pick him up from the airport in half an hour.

She was so excited to see him again.

* * *

><p>Cory groaned as his flight flew to the airport 30 minutes late. The flight was delayed just a bit due to the weather.<p>

New York was already muggy, but the rain made it even worse. He loved the city, but he had no clue how anyone would ever be able to live there.

He called Lea about a week before and asked her out on a date. He just wanted to see her. His schedule was a giant cluster and sometimes all he wanted was to have the little brunette in his arms, and for everything to be quiet.

When he was around her it just seemed like everything slowed down, everything was at rest, and he was at peace. That's another amazing thing about Lea. She always knew how to calm people down, even though she was such a fun, loud spirit.

He couldn't wait to see her, and to hug her, and to kiss her. Their "friendship" was slightly confusing. They weren't just friends, obviously. They weren't dating, but they weren't seeing other people, or sleeping around.

As he got off of the plane he walked through the airport, looking around for her smaller figure. He knew she would be waiting by the gate somewhere close, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

* * *

><p>So many people got off of the plane at once she couldn't find him. She didn't think it would be that hard. He was 6'3 after all.<p>

Then she spotted him. He was wearing his usual grey v-neck with a black cardigan and she giggled at the outfit. She was pretty sure he was wearing the same thing the last time she saw him.

She ran up from behind him and wrapping her arms around him, trying to rock her body from side to side, but he was seriously too big for her to do that. Once she untangled her arms from his body he turned around quickly and pulled her into his arms, holding onto her tightly, picking her up slightly off the ground.

"Lea!" He laughed and set her back down, giving her a gentle peck on the cheek.

"Cory!" She replied with a giggle, taking his hand and walking with him away from the gate.

"How's New York been?" He smiled down at her, looking around at all the people swarming them. Their fans were normally somewhat polite. They weren't attacking them like they normally would.

"Lonely. Kind of boring." She said with a small groan. "I just missed you a lot."

"I missed you too, but I'm here now!" He chuckled and tried to avoid the occasional paparazzo that would snap a picture of their every move.

"You are! I'm so excited!" She yelled out a bit louder than she expected. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

He thought for a second before answering her. "I don't know… I was thinking maybe dinner at Sardi's and just a walk around the city?" He smiled down at her again, wrapping one of his arms around her waist, still lugging his suitcase behind him. "Just like Finchel did that one time around the end of the second season… You know?"

She laughed and smiled at him, leaning her head down against his arm slightly. "That sounds amazing."

"Really?" He side-smiled at her and opened the cab door for her, as he followed into the small yellow car after her.

"Really!" She giggled and held onto him tightly, kissing his cheek gently. "I missed you so much." He smiled and kissed her on the lips gently as she spoke.

"I missed you more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Tell me what you guys think? :) Review! 3


	2. A Special Beginning To A Special Night

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews! :D That's all. :)

I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to write for this. But I'm assuming somewhere around 3-5. :)

* * *

><p>As Cory handed the driver a few bucks and hopped out of the cab, he smiled as he looked up at Lea's apartment. It looked extremely nice on the outside. He loved her apartment. It was like another home to him. He took Lea's hand as she led him inside the large front doors and into the elevator. As they stepped into the elevator he stole another quick peck on her lips and followed her once again to her floor.<p>

She slid in her key and turned the door knob to her apartment. She walked inside and Cory peered around the place. It had changed a bit since he was there last, but he smiled at all of the pictures she had of them both. He saw a couple random pictures of her and Dianna, or a few of the other cast mates, but it seemed like she had quite a bit of her and Cory. He smiled at that thought.

She set down her purse and phone on a small table by the door and walked into her closet. "What time do you want to leave for dinner?" She asked him with a smile.

"I don't really care…Whenever you're ready." He gave her a half smile and sat down on the couch.

"Okay… I shouldn't be long." She said she walked into her closet.

She hadn't ever been so excited for a date before in her life.

* * *

><p>The sky had cleared a bit, and Cory could see the sunset in through Lea's apartment building. The sun was setting a bit, and he smiled. It was almost time for him to finally take the girl of his dreams out on another one of their dating adventures. He just hoped that his one was more special than the others.<p>

He did have a special reason for taking her out on a romantic date. He needed to ask her something… He wanted her to be his. That's all he needed and wanted. He was sick of taking it slow with her… He wanted the world to know that they were together, and not just sneaking around, and not officially being together.

He changed into a pair of dress pants and a nice shirt as Lea went into her bedroom to get ready. He smiled as he looked into the mirror, and slicked up the underside of his hair. Then he saw her step out from behind the door.

His jaw basically dropped.

She was always gorgeous. Always. But after not seeing her for so long, he thought he died a bit as he saw her.

Her hair and makeup was perfect, along with the skin tight black dress that hit above her knees. He took a deep breath as he looked her up and down and smiled at her.

"Hello, gorgeous." He chuckled as she stepped towards him, blushing.

"Hello to you too, handsome." She winked and laughed, taking his hand.

"Ready to go on our special date?" He chuckled once again, kissing her cheek.

"I was born ready." She said cheesily, keeping a tight grip on his hand.

And on that note, they stepped out into the New York air, hand in hand, to a night that they would never forget.

Cory's stomach was doing flips, wondering about how the night was going to go. All he wanted was for her to answer a special question for him at the end.

All he needed was for her to say yes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Not quite ready to right the main part of the chapter yet. Don't be mad! :)


End file.
